The Best Mistake
by thebrokenwing
Summary: It all started with one Friday night that turned bad. When an unexpected pregnancy hits the group. Their whole dynamic changes and their care free fun teenager days take a drastic turn when they all realize they have to start growing up. J/H
1. Chapter 1

**April 17, 1778 **

**7:52 p.m. **

**Forman's Basement**

Jackie Burkhart sat on the tan old couch beside her friend Donna Pinciotti and friend Eric Forman. Steven Hyde sat in his personal white chair beside the sofa, as their foreign friend Fez sat on the arm rest of the sofa, beside Michael Kelso who sat on the lawn chair.

They all remained silent as their eyes all locked on the television screen in front of them, watching _Charlie's Angels. _

It was a Friday night, and none of them had any plans beside spending their time in the basement like they always do, well that's what they thought was going to happen tonight. Little did they know, that one Friday night will change all their lives forever.

"They are so hot." Kelso spoke, a big goofy grin appearing on his face.

Donna shook her head and rolled her eyes, "That's the only reason you watch the show, Kelso."

Eric laughed while shaking his head, "It's the only reason _anyone _watches the show."

Jackie twisted her face in disgust as she noticed Hyde and Fez nodding along, with the same grin as Kelso's, "You guys are pigs."

Kelso scoffed, "No. We just know when to appreciate good looking women. By watching their t.v. show every time it's on!"

Kelso then looked at his watch on his wrist and stood up quickly, he turned around and started heading in the direction of the basement door, but everyone stopped him when he was only two feet away.

"Kelso! Where are you going?" Eric exclaimed.

He smirked in response, nodding his head as if he were a bobble head, "Going to Pam Macy's party."

That name made Jackie's blood run cold. Oh, how she despises Pam Macy and her whore ways.

Fez stood up immediately at the mention of party and Pam Macy in the same sentence. "You were going to Pam Macy's party without me, you son of a bitch!"

Kelso simply shrugged, "I kind of thought you all already knew about it."

Everyone in the basement scoffed and grumbled a bunch of, "Yea, right." under their breaths.

Hyde stood up quickly, "Well we all know now. So let's go!" he started to walk towards the direction Kelso was, Jackie and Donna followed.

Eric stood up off the couch, as the rest of them besides Donna were exiting out the basement door,he grabbed her hand, getting her attention, "Hey, I thought me and you were going to go spend some little...alone time together." Eric wiggled his eyebrows in a suggesting way, but ended up just looking completely dorky.

Donna blushed beat red, but shook her head slowly. She wanted to go out and have a fun night out with their friends. They can spend some..._alone _time together later.

She trailed her fingers up his arm, across his shoulder blade, a flirty expression appearing over her features, "Lets just go out tonight with the gang, then I promise. Later on, we'll have _our _time. And I'll make you really happy. Promise." she kissed his cheek, then let go of his hand and walked out the basement door, leaving a speechless Eric to himself, in the middle of the basement, gaping like a fish.

**8:33 p.m.**

**Pam Macy's House**

The party was in full swing. Teenagers were already drunk and under the influence while they danced provocatively with each other as the music played loudly through the house.

Fez was sitting on the sofa in the living room, talking to a pretty blond. He was flirting with her and trying to get her number, but she kept smiling timidly in return to anything he said. She couldn't understand a word the foreign boy was saying because of his accent.

Kelso was already on his second beer, after only being here for ten minutes. He was standing in the kitchen, telling a bunch of single looking babes, all with big breasts and short skirts, pretend stories of his "adventures" with his friends, pretending they were all badass, when in reality, they mostly just hung out in Forman's basement. Doing anything cool, was a once in a while type of thing.

Eric and Donna were in the back yard sitting down by the bushes, making out. They both didn't waste any time as the second the got to the house, Eric pulled Donna around and finally to the back yard, to the bushes, wanting a small private area to make out with his girl in. Donna kept giggling every time Eric flinched away from her when he heard someone walk by the bush. Eric was being paranoid and nervous, making Donna fall in love with her little nerd more and more.

Hyde was sitting on the stair case, drinking a beer, as he talked to a cute tall brunette who offered him the beer the second she saw him. Hyde wasn't used to flirting in a while. He's been single for so long now, he kind of didn't realize how long it's been since he's been with a girl until now. He wasn't even sure if he liked the girl sitting next to him, or even found her motley attractive. All he knew, was that he was thankful for the beer.

Jackie was dancing with her cheerleader friends, trying to make the best out of the situation of crashing Pam Macy's party. Jackie knew she wasn't invited, hell, Pam Macy told her three day ago at school that Jackie was _not_ invited to her face. Yet, she still showed up with her friends, not really caring about the big bad whore.

Luckily for Jackie, Pam Macy was already drunk by the time the party had started, that when she finally noticed Jackie dancing, she didn't care the slightest. Saving Jackie a lot of drama tonight.

So far the night started off pretty well. Until the clock stroke ten o'clock and that's when everything pretty much went down hill for the gang.

Fez was being pulled out of the house, by a tall blond. He was so excited and slightly nervous. The blond was giddy and giggling, completely drunk and not in her right state of mind. Fez thought he was finally going to finally _do it. _If only the poor foreign boy knew how his night was _really_ going to turn out.

Kelso was with Pam Macy, making out in her bedroom. Their kissing was sloppy and wet. Everything Kelso loved when he was drunk and turned on. "Ooh, Michael." Pam moaned as Kelso's lips attached to her neck and his hands roamed all over her body. Clothes were torn apart and scattered across the room. Kelso hovered over her, in only his underwear, and she laid beneath him only in hers. He smiled to himself, glad he was finally going to get laid from his sexless week. Until Pam's face started to turn pale, and she broke their long sloppy loud kiss, and pushed Kelso off of her and ran to the bathroom in her room. She found the toilet and pulled the lid, throwing up her guts out from all the drinking she done all night.

Kelso sat up on the bed, in only his underwear glaring at the bathroom door. He tried tuning out the loud disgusting noise the hot chick was making, but it only ended with him scrunching his face in disgust.

After a couple moments of silence, when Pam finally stopped, Kelso called out to her, "So... You gonna brush your teeth and come back to bed?"

Donna and Eric were sitting in the house now, they both had a beer in their hands and were sipping them slowly. The tall red head continued to look at her boyfriend from the corner of her eye, feeling bad for laughing at him, knowing it wasn't a funny matter to him.

She held back a laugh as she placed a comforting hand on her brooding boyfriend's back, "Come on, Eric. I'm sorry for laughing. I heard it happens to every guy." she shrugged, trying to make light of the situation. Obviously, Donna was really bummed too, that her boyfriend couldn't perform for her...needs tonight, but she couldn't help finding it funny that the one time her and Eric decided to try and have sex in an erotic place like a bush at a party filled with all their classmates, he can't even do it!

Eric groaned letting his head fall into his hands. He's never been more embarrassed in his life!

Hyde was still sitting in his same spot, with the same girl as before. Hyde was now wasted as the girl beside him kept giving him drink after drink the past hour and a half. They were talking about pointless things. Hyde wasn't making any sense, but the girl continued to stare at him, her gaze was lovingly as she rested her head on her hand. Hyde was too drunk to noticed her leaning in, then kissing him soundly on the mouth, catching the drunken Hyde off guard for a second.

He wasn't interested in the girl at all, but he thought '_What the hell' _and started to kiss her back. They made out for a good minute and a half before the girl was pulled dramatically away from him, causing him to stand up on the stair case, looking at where the girl-whose name he doesn't remember- was being pulled to.

"Oh, Dave!" the girl smile brightly at the man holding her. He looked furious, his body was large and built, he was probably 6"0' tall and his gaze was now on Hyde, who suddenly looked sober and alert.

"You!" The tall built scary man pointed at Hyde, "What do you think you're doing kissing my girl?"

Hyde wasn't one to chicken out, but he knew it would be stupid to fight the guy in front of him. He was to large compared to Hyde, and can probably knock him out in one punch. So Hyde shook his head, lifting his hands up in defense, "You're girl came on to me!" he pointed at the chick in front of him.

Dave looked down at his girlfriend, "Is that true, Mary?"

_Mary? I thought her name was Alice..._Hyde thought to himself. Then mentally shrugged it off, he was never good with remembering chick's names.

Mary's eyes widened a fraction before quickly denying what Hyde was saying, "No! Of course not! I mean, I admit I only came over to talk to him because I wanted to make you jealous, but he kissed me all by himself. I was just about to push that poor bastard away before you came and got me!" She turned her head and crossed her arms over her chest, sending Hyde a fake glare.

Hyde's face was red and he narrowed his eyes at the pathological liar. "No! She's lying-" before he even got to finish his sentence, a fist pounded into his face so fast, Hyde didn't see it coming at all. He fell down on to the stair case, passing out instantly.

**11:30 p.m.**

**Hyde's Room**

Hyde woke up some time later to the sound of humming and something cold on his face. He opened his eyes slowly and found himself staring at a white familiar ceiling. He blinked a few times until his vision cleared better and finally noticed the ice pack on his cheek and the hand holding it. He turned his head slightly to the right and saw Jackie sitting beside him, her eyes closed and she was humming to some disco song.

He moved his face away from her hand, his eyebrows creased together in confusion, "Jackie, what're you doing?"

Jackie opened her eyes and a happy/ relieved smile broke out on her face, "Oh, Steven! You're okay!"

He moved his face too fast and groaned in pain. He held his hand over his cheek, then memories of what happened an hour ago popped into his memory, causing him to groan again for his stupidity.

Hyde finally noticed he was in his own room again, and that made him really confused, "What are you doing here? And how did I get here?"

Jackie beamed as she started rambling, telling him the story of what happened, "Oh, I saw what happened between you and the scary looking guy on the stair case! And After you were knocked out and that guy and his girlfriend left you there, I ran looking for everyone to come and help you. Well, the only people I were able to find were Eric and Donna." she smiled slightly, "It took mostly Donna, and with the slight help of Eric and I to get you out of the house and into the car."

Hyde furrowed his eyebrows close together, "So, you guys just left Fez and Kelso?"

Jackie shrugged nonchalantly as she placed the ice pack back on his swollen red cheek, "They're grown boys. They can find their own way home. Besides, the three of us were too busy worrying over you."

Hyde scoffed, "Really? _You _were worried about me?"

Jackie shrugged, keep her face expressionless. _Don't show emotion, _she tells herself, "It's probably just the alcohol."

Hyde finally came to his senses as he realized what Jackie was doing. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and leaned away from the tiny brunette, who in return gave him a look of confusion.

"I can do that myself." he grabbed it from her, not intentionally trying to be rough about it.

Jackie stood up tall, pulling her hands up in defense, "Sorry. I forgot you were probably going to wake up all ass hurt because of your macho zen ego."

Hyde just rolled his eyes mumbling, "You're stupid." to her as he placed the ice pack back on his cheek himself. Then a thought came to him, "Where's Donna and Eric?"

Jackie scrunched her nose and shot him a glare for making her think of..._that _of Donna and Eric, "Where do you think?" she snapped.

He grimaced as he realized what she meant, "Ew. Not going to go there again."

"I'm sorry that the girl you were talking to was using you to get to her boyfriend." Hyde was surprised at how sincere Jackie actually sounded when telling him this.

He shrugged his shoulders, he really didn't care. Just the fact that the bitch lied, making his get punched for doing nothing wrong.

"Well, it made this a memorable night." Jackie cracked a smile, making Hyde's insides turn into knots. _Strange. _

He stood up, throwing the ice pack on his bed. He kind of felt like a wus sitting there and holding it to his cheek.

Now here he stood, in front of Jackie. _This is awkward, _they both tell themselves.

Hyde cleared his throat as he scratched the back of his neck, "Uh-I-I'll walk you out, Jackie."

He really didn't know what to do. Donna and Eric were upstairs and he was stuck down here with Jackie, unaware now of how to treat this situation. She, Jackie Burkhart, just did something sweet to him, Steven Hyde. _Pigs must be flying. _

Does he say thanks? He doesn't really _want _ to thank the annoying cheerleader, but he knows it's the right thing to do after she stayed with him for the past hour while Donna and Eric ditched them to have sex.

He opened the basement door, and watched as Jackie walked out. She turned around to face him and smiled slightly, he can tell she was nervous, but he didn't know why.

"Uhm, I hope you feel better, Steven." she didn't know what else to say besides that. She turned on her heel about to walk up the stairs until but stopped when Hyde spoke up.

"Yeah, uh, thanks, Jackie. For _everything." _

She gave him a curt nod, which surprised him. He was expecting her to squeal and and ramble on and on about how he thanked her. Instead, she was calm and seemed unfazed. It was strange to him.

As he saw Jackie start to walk up the steps, he closed the door and started walking in the direction towards his bedroom. Until he heard a knock on the door five seconds later.

He opened it to, no surprise, to find Jackie on the other side. Her hands fiddling together in front of her as she grumbled, "Uh, Eric and Donna drove me to school and here in the vista cruiser."

He frowned, "So, what? You need a ride?"

Jackie sighed, "Yes."

Hyde shrugged, "Just walk home." he was about to slam the door in her face, but she put her show in front of it and used all her strength from cheerleading and pushed the door.

"What?" he exclaimed in irritation.

Jackie scowled, "I live across town, Steven! And you know that!"

Hyde sighed and rubbed his temples with his hands, "Jackie, it's almost midnight. I'm not driving you across town, I'm really tired after getting punched in the face today." he glared.

She narrowed her eyes, "Well I'm not walking! It's dangerous, I can get kidnapped or killed!"

"I'll go to your funeral." Hyde grumbled and went to shut the door again but she blocked it _again. _

"Please." she begged.

She had no where else to go. It was midnight like he said. Everyone was either sleeping or...doing what Donna and Eric were doing.

"Fine, just... You can stay the night here." he said and pulled her inside to shut the door. He locked it then pushed her on to the sofa, "There, you can sleep there. Have a nice night." he started walking to his room when Jackie mumbled something.

"Steven...I need a pillow and a blanket."

He shot her an annoyed glare before heading to his room. He grabbed one of his extra sheets and extra blankets. He stomped out of the room and stood behind the couch. He threw the blanket and pillow at her.

"Steven!" Jackie screeched as the pillow hit her in the back of the head and the sheet fell on top of her.

Hyde only smirked in response then headed back to his room.

If only the two of them knew that this was the start of a new change in the dynamic of their group. After tonight, nothing will ever be the same.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this new story I'm writing. This is a J/H story mostly, and a little bit of every one else. This is a story of them getting together in my own way. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**April 18, 1778**  
**8:58 a.m.**  
**Storage Room (Hyde's Room) **

Jackie woke up to the sound of snoring in her ear. Groaning to herself and wiping the sleep from her eyes, she turned over. Her eyes widen when seeing a shirtless Steven Hyde lying beside her.

_Why is she in Steven's bed? And better yet, why can't she remember? Did they...? Oh, she hopes not!_

Ever so quietly, she pulled the sheet from her body and looked down to find herself in nothing but one of his band t-shirts. From the corner of her eye, she tried not look at his body but of course failed, he was in nothing but his boxers.

She tried to remember what had happened last night but it was all a blur. She remembers him throwing the pillows and blankets to her and walking away. Then an hour later when she had gotten scared because she heard the creeks of the pipes she ran to his room in the back, waking him up.

Both of them couldn't fall back to sleep after that, since they had argued for a good half-hour. Hyde had suggested that they both have a couple beers that he stashed in the basement. She denies at first, then after watching him drink for a while she complied. That was a recipe for disaster.

She started to remember the way he looked at her in his drunken haze. How for the first time ever she thought he was attractive. She remembered the sloppy kisses, the messy tearing of clothes, and the creaking of his bed.

He took her virginity.

_Oh shit. _

Trying to sneak away without waking him up, Jackie sat up in the small bed. She pulled her legs over the side and dangled them off the edge. _God, she felt sore_. A loud creaked echoed. Hyde stirred and Jackie cringed.

She stood up from the bed and pulled his shirt off. She grabbed her clothes from the floor and quickly pulled them over her body and exited the room as quietly as possible.

When she made it out successfully, it was all ruined by Eric and Donna walking down the stairs giggling loudly together at the exact same time as Kelso wanders into the basement.

_Double shit. _

As Eric and Donna reach the bottom of the stairs and Kelso stops at the end of the couch, they all gap at a messy haired Jackie, with makeup smeared over her face, and her clothes wrinkled and disheveled.

Since she was still standing so close to the entryway to the storage room, it didn't take rocket science to figure out what had happened. Even _Kelso_ wasn't that stupid.

Clearing her throat and keeping her head held high, Jackie speaks up first, "We're all going to pretend this never happened."

No one said anything. They weren't sure if this was real life or a nightmare.

Jackie took a step forward to try to leave again, but things got worse when a still half-asleep and slightly grouchy Hyde enters the room. Rubbing at his eyes while his head is down, and he's only in his boxers, he grumbles, "What's all this noise?"

Jackie mentally rolled her eyes. He's such a light sleeper.

She turned halfway and started, "It's nothing-"

Kelso exclaimed, "You slept with Jackie!"

Eric choked and coughed at the same time and Donna looked at Kelso like he was crazy.

Jackie was openly glaring at him. What did she just say...

She was hoping Hyde was too drunk to remember. She's completely embarrassed and doesn't need him to tease her or show his disgust in front of her.

Hyde looked at them all in confusion, "Are you already high, Kelso?"

Jackie jumped at that, "Yes, yes he is. You know what? Why don't we all just leave and let Steven sleep-"

"I can't believe you slept with Jackie! When I dated her I couldn't even get her to go to second base with me." Said an irritated but mostly confused Kelso. He didn't understand how Hyde can get Jackie to sleep with him. He's Michael Kelso! He's a hell of a lot prettier than Hyde, that's for sure.

Hyde looked in the direction of Jackie. In one look, he remembered everything.

Jackie scowled at Kelso, "Don't be a pig. We only went on like two dates." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and I still let you hangout with my friends," He argued.

Jackie huffed, "Are we really going to fight about this?"

"Oh shit," Hyde groaned and dropped his head into the palms of his hands. He was starting to feel that hangover now, and he couldn't believe he slept with Jackie. Of all people.

Eric opened his mouth to speak but Donna pinched his arm. She knew he was about to make a smart-ass comment that wasn't needed at the moment. "Ow," he whined and rubbed the area she pinched and scowled her way. She smiles innocently.

Clearing her throat and grabbing everyone's attention, Donna spoke up, "Maybe we should go, and leave Jackie and Hyde to talk-"

"No." The two of them spoke simultaneously, not daring to look at each other.

"Alright then," Donna said awkwardly and looked between Kelso and Eric, waiting for the two of them to break the silence.

After a long awkward moment, Kelps randomly exclaimed, "Oh! I remember why I came here!"

Eric blinked once. "Yes, Kelso?" He waited for him to explain.

"Fez is in jail."

And just like that, Jackie and Hyde's problems were long forgotten.

* * *

**Point Place Police Station**  
**11:47 a.m. **

Fez sat in the corner of the cell. His pink and striped collard shirt ripped slightly in the buttons and he was singing softly to himself.

Another person was in the cell as well. His birth name was Gerald but he now goes by Spike. He's in for robbing a couple liquor stores, bar fights, etc. he's a big muscled tough guy wearing a tight black t-shirt. He's also bald and looks to be in his mid forties.

"You know, I didn't know she was a prostitute." Fez spoke. "I didn't even know what a prostitute was until the police officer told me. If I would have known I can pay a woman to have sex with me I would have done that a long time ago," He scowled.

Spike narrows his eyes and looks at Fez as if he was an alien. "Where are you from?" He asked roughly.

Fez opened his mouth to answer him, but was interrupted by an officer making his way down the hall.

The officer put his keys in the lock and opened the cell, "You're free to go, pink shirt."

Fez clapped happily. He stood up and went towards the exit, "Goodbye, angry bald friend." Then followed the officer down the hall. Oblivious to the glare and growl Spike had made.

He found his friends waiting for him outside the station. "Thank you for saving me and not getting me deported," He said.

Hyde clapped him on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it. It was a misunderstanding and besides you didn't pay the girl."

Fez nodded, "I thought it was weird when we sat in the back of the car, she had to break the front window to get in first...also she kept implying when I was going to pay her. I thought she meant with love not money..."

Eric nodded, "Yeah, you shouldn't trust random girls that you meet at parties anymore."

"Ain't that that truth." Hyde grumbled.

Then Donna started laughing. Full blown out laughing. Everyone turned and looked at the tall red head like she was crazy.

"What's so funny?" Asked Kelso with a goofy smile.

Donna shook her head with a smile, "it's-its just- we all seemed to have had such a bad night- well except maybe Jackie."

Kelso smirked, "_For Jackie and Hyde_, you mean." He winked, not understanding that, that's _not_ what Donna had meant.

Hyde and Jackie glared at him. They both still hadn't even looked at each other once. Too embarrassed.

"Get bent, " Hyde spoke through clenched teeth.

Fez's eyes widened in curiousity and confusion, "What did Jackie and Hyde do?"

"Nothing-" Eric tried.

Kelso answered simply, "They had sex."

Fez gasped, "They did it?"

Jackie groaned, "That's it. We're not talking about this. It's none of your guy's business."

That shut them all up.

* * *

**Point Place High School**  
**April 20, 1778**  
**10:30 a.m.**

Jackie stood with her cheerleader friend Amber, in the hallway as they gossiped over the cheerleader; Ally.

"Can you believe Ally had sex with Rafe? He's scum." Amber said with a disgusted look on her face.

Jackie sighed, "Well he is dirty and all, but-"

Amber rolled her eyes, "He's bad. It's almost as worse as having sex with Steven Hyde."

Jackie for some reason found her self doing something she never does. Defending him. "I wouldn't say Steven is that bad..."

Amber sighed, "Look, Jackie, I know you hang out with them, and that's cute and all, but eventually you're going to realize that none of them are really going anywhere. They'll only bring you down."

The older girl squeezed Jackie's shoulder and walked away leaving Jackie alone and irritated.

She leaned against the lockers and tilted her head back. Her eyes now closed.

Donna approached Jackie. "Why are you standing against locker all depressed like that?"

Jackie sighed, "Amber."

Donna now understood, "Ah. Yes, preppy cheerleader Amber who's worse than you. Got it."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "She's just so-" she groaned. For the first time in forever she was so irritated that she was speechless.

Donna was about to ask her what they had talked about, but was interrupted by Hyde and Eric.

"Donna, there you are!" Says Eric loudly, catching both the girl's attentions.

Jackie kept her head down and she glared at her shoes when she found Hyde standing only two feet away from her.

Donna smiled and spoke unconvincingly, "Oh, hi, Eric." She gives him a hug and a kiss. After an awkward moment she asks, "You know what, Eric?"

"What, Donna?" He spoke dramatically.

She looked down at her wrist. There was no watch there but she still pretended there was one anyway, "We had that thing at this time, remember?"

Eric nodded his head, too enthusiastically, "Right that thing. We should go, like now."

"Yes, now." She grabbed his arm and the two of them rushed themselves down the long hallway.

Jackie and Hyde just stood there for a minute. They had to take that all in for just a second.

Hyde scowled, "Did that really just happen?"

Jackie shook her head, "Well, now I know why Eric got kicked out of Drama club...and why Donna didn't get to be _The Little Red Riding Hood_ in fifth grade."

Hyde didn't comment but he agreed. _That's a first_, he thought.

"Look, Jackie, about Friday night-"

She cut him off, "Steven, it's okay. I understand, really. It didn't mean anything to you and it was just a drunken mistake. Trust me, I got the hint last year." She referred to Veteran's day.

Hyde hid back a scowl. _Hint? She was the one who said she didn't feel anything! _He wasn't going to fight with her though. If she wanted to forget this ever happened...then it's already forgotten.

He was actually sort of surprised by the way she had taken all of this. He was expecting her to be attatched at the hip with him. Never leaving his side and throwing puppy dog eyes his way all the time. Yet, she's just ignoring him. He would never admit it, even to himself, but, he's slightly dissapointed that she wasn't even a bit interested.

She must really have _no_ feelings for him.

"Alright. We'll just pretend this never happened." _Zen. _

Jackie nodded once, her hands kept shaking but she held them both together, "Yeah, uh, see you around I guess."

Hyde sent her a curt nod before walking back down the hallway and leaving her alone. She leaned against the lockers again.

She didn't realize that was going to hurt so bad.

* * *

**AN- Sorry I hadn't updated in a long time. I had a lot of things to do and kind of forgot about writing this story, but I hope I can continue writing this one because I love it. **

**With Fez not knowing about the prostitution, I have a feeling he had mentioned it at one point in the show, but I thought in my story it would be funny if he didn't know what it was. **

**Also, Kelso and Jackie's relationship is different in my story than the show. I didn't want their history to way down on Jackie. In my story, Kelso and Jackie dated briefly, but they broke up because he was too stupid for her and she was too bratty for him. **

**AND I added in that bit with her friend Amber only because I wanted to show what Jackie's friends think of the gang. **

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed.(:**


End file.
